Speak Up
by SesethuTee
Summary: "I loved her in a way that meant forever." "I loved him until the skies at last dimmed and fell into eternal night." JacobxBella


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Enjoy. x**

* * *

 **Bella's P.O.V:**

"Bella are you sure you can't come over? Can't you get your dad to reconsider?" Angela pleaded, her brown eyes fixated on mine.

I frowned. "I'm sorry Angie. I'm really busy this weekend," I said quietly. I patted her hand on my arm. "Maybe next time?"

Angela stared at me for a moment then sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll have to endure _The Plastics_ on my own." I giggled. That was the name Angela had dubbed Lauren and her friends.

Angela only sat with them to hang out with her boyfriend, Ben and Samantha. But sometimes, she'd come and sit by me if she was having a particularly bad day.

I didn't really like them. I've been on the receiving end of many of their snide jokes. "You'll be fine, just try not to tear out Jessica's hair. I don't think Pastor Webber would condone that happening under his roof." I joked. The mention of her name always got Angela heated up. She shook her head, raven hair flying around her.

"Don't mention that girl to me. Ugh. She was flirting with Ben in English, again! It's like I wasn't sitting even sitting right. Next. To. Him. The gall she has," Angela fumed. Then slowly a grin spread on her face. "Maybe I can convince my mom to put rat poisoning in her food."

"Angela!" I gasped. She laughed.

"Oh lighten up Bella, I'm just kidding." She said and bumped my shoulder with hers as we walked out the school doors.

Angela adjusted her glasses. "So I'll see you Sunday then?" She muttered, disappointment clear in her voice.

I nodded. "Enjoy your party Angie." She pouted and hugged me before we parted ways. I glanced around; the parking lot was still packed with students, most of the sophomores had already left.

I ignored the snickers at the time that I got on my bicycle and put on my helmet. "Don't hit any deer on your way home Bella!" One of the seniors called out loudly, causing his friends to burst out laughing.

I pursed my lips and cycled away, ignoring their comments and teasing. As I rode down the street my thoughts wandered back to Angela.

Angela was the same age as I but she wasn't a sophomore, she was a junior. She'd skipped a grade when she was younger, thanks to her IQ. She was really smart. I remember it being the reason she befriended me when I started Forks High 2 weeks ago.

" _We geniuses need to stick together," Angela stated firmly and linked our arms together._

I smiled at the memory. I'd been so nervous, picking at my holey black coat. Apparently I'd caused an uproar in Forks; new kids were rare, especially late into the school year. I despised all the excitement and attention my new girl status brought.

Angela had cornered me at my lab table, after Mr. Banner congratulated me on getting high marks on the practical test. Angela had been adamant on us being friend, claiming she was sick of the 'stupid idiots' here. Id admonished her on her choice of words, and the rest was history.

I didn't mind that she was the only person who I considered a friend here. _Quality not quantity_ , my mom had once said. Angela was sweet and great company to have.

I badly wanted to accept her invitation for a sleepover. Honestly I did. But I was embarrassed.

It was no secret that I was poor. My choice of clothing and appearance spoke for themselves. The state of my home in La Push being the big eye opener.

I was thankful though. Our previous home had been horrible. Living in a trailer with nothing but 3 pieces of furniture and a gas stove, with two adults showed what a real struggle was. Our new home was less than desirable but it was better than living in a trailer park.

I always declined when Angela invited me somewhere with her friends. While we were friends, I was still cautious and kept her at a distance. I'd never had a friend before, and was still getting used to the concept. Angela never pushed though and I appreciated it.

I did get a chance to see her on Sundays at church. I didn't really believe in a higher power, but at times, there would be miracles, such as when my dad got the job offer of Chief of Police. Mom and I had been so proud and demanded he take it.

Charlie had pushed himself so hard in the past year and also after the accident, working two jobs, then finally getting hired for the police squad in Tennessee and then having to uproot and move again.

Charlie was still pushing himself and often working double shifts. The house would be quiet when I arrived home and with mom's absence, the loneliness would seep in.

I parked my bike and eagerly got off, rushing past the doors of Forks Community Hospital.

I've never liked hospitals. No matter which hospital you visited, they were all the same. Cold, sterile and dull.

I approached the reception's desk and smiled when I noticed the nurse on duty.

"Hi nurse Kinsley," I greeted, grabbing her attention. Her head shot up to me, causing her grey curls to bounce.

Nurse Kinsley smiled widely, her blue eyes twinkling and her wrinkles became more prominent. "Isabella!" She exclaimed. "How many times have I told you to call me Tiffany? How are you sweetie?"

I grinned. "I'm guessing not very often, Nurse Kinsley. Tiffany," I corrected when she gave me a look. "I'm fine and yourself, Tiffany?"

"Good, good. You get prettier by the day," Tiffany sighed in mock exasperation. "I have a grandson living in Seattle, but I guess I'll have to wait until you're 18 before I can introduce you two."

A blush rose on my cheeks. "Nurse Kinsley!" I laughed. She shrugged innocently.

"What? I need him tied down quick. His mother says he's quite popular with the girls there," She said with a cluck of her tongue. "I must be keeping you. You can go right ahead Isabella. Room 143." I smiled and bid her goodbye.

My tennis shoes were the only noise I hear as I walked down the hallway. Room 139, 140, 141, 142..

143.

I lingered in front of the door for a moment before I pushed it open and entered. I pushed it closed gently and turned around.

A heart monitor, a hospital bed, a chair and a table with flowers were the only thing that occupied the room. Everything was stark white, motionless and quiet.

I slowly approached the chair next to the hospital bed and sat down quietly. I finally looked at the patient lying on the bed.

Her brown hair, so similar to my own, had been braided off to side. Her face was flawless, so clear and beautiful; her long eyelashes created shadows over her cheeks. My eyes followed down her slender nose to her plump chapped lips. She'd lost so much weight in the past week, but the doctor assured me it was normal. I watched the rise and fall of her chest.

I gently held her hand in mine and squeezed, all the while wishing she'd squeeze back.

I wanted to see her lively blue eyes, which always held some kind of emotion. Tears ran down my cheeks.

 _Wake up._

"Mom." I sobbed and held her cold hand close to my chest.

 **AN: Thank you for reading.**


End file.
